


Summertime

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank have spent every summer in their teenage life down by the beach, but as their summer draws to a close and they go to separate colleges, will they ever meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had. It's most likely going to be a two shot so it's already halfway done. Nicknamed 'The Virgin One'

Way back, when Gerard was a high school not-so-hot-shot, he had a best friend named Frankie. They were those kids that you'd most likely find kicking back on the bleachers or in the back of a classroom sharing some headphones and talking only among themselves. Not incredibly popular but they didn't care, they had each other. It'd been that way since they became neighbours at just five years old.

Their weekends would be spent in a record or a comic store and sitting in the local park then, when the sun had started to go down, they'd head either to Frank or Gerard's place for the night. Frank would teach himself something new on the guitar and Gerard would sit across from him, scribbling another new drawing or reading something fairly obscure, and neither of them ever got bored. They loved their own little world, it just felt right.

Summer was their favourite time of year though, it was when they could spend the most time together, relishing in the freedom of no school. More often than not the boys would head to Frank's grandma's house by the beach. She wasn't exactly a rich lady but she had a guest house, something that the boys took full advantage of. This was also the place their biggest secrets would come to light.

One evening, during their last summer before they headed to separate colleges, there had been a summer storm and the boys had decided to sit on the roof and watch the distant lightning. They'd only been at the house a week and still had the whole summer ahead of them, it almost felt like they had forever.

They'd spent the entire day in the sea, splashing around and generally acting like little kids. When summer was over, it was time to grow up and both boys knew that this summer would probably be their last together. Things don't always go to plan once you're in separate states, so they were going to make the best of the time they had now, before it was gone forever.

Frank had been talking about how they should try to make it down for summer during college too, instead of spending the whole time with their folks, when Gerard groaned and buried his head in his arms dramatically. Frank had merely quirked an eyebrow at him, used to Gerard's random outbursts, and nudged him softly.

"S'wrong dude?" Frank had asked, a small laugh in his voice.

"College, man! I'm going to be the lamest guy there!" Gerard huffed as he turned to look at Frank, pouting slightly as Frank laughed at him.

"Come on, Gee! You're like, way cooler than anyone I've ever met, especially any assholes who try to give you shit. You're gonna kick, and totally get, so much ass dude!"

"Frankie-" Gerard said seriously, turning to face his best friend and ignoring the summer rain that had begun to fall "I'm a virgin, remember? We've never even been kissed."

A thought occurred to them both then, something that they'd never even considered for real before, but now as they sat staring into each others eyes in the warm heavy rain, it seemed so right. Frank shuffled slightly closer, reaching a shaking hand out to brush Gerard's hair from his eyes. He noticed, really saw, how attractive Gerard actually was.

He had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen, and Frank was sure he had saw every emotion inside of them. Gerard had really smooth skin too, pale and delicate, like the finest silk. He brushed his thumb over Gerard's cheek and let out a shaky breath between them.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

Gerard blinked a few times, trying to absorb what Frank had just asked, he couldn't deny that he'd thought about it before. The difference between those thoughts and right now is that they were just that; thoughts. They held no promise and he knew he'd never do it so he just shrugged it off and buried them away, he was only just seeing how badly he wanted to kiss him. He just wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

Frank leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard's so softly that they could barely even feel it, just ghosting over them and pulling back to gage his best friend's reaction. Gerard sat, eyes closed and smiling lightly. This is real, this isn't a dream. Frank leaned in again and pressed more firmly, tentatively wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.

Neither of them payed attention to the fact that they were soaked through, they just blocked everything out around them and continued sharing soft kisses. It wasn't until Gerard slipped a little that they clambered down from the roof. Gerard shrugged off his hoodie as soon as they got inside, leaving him in just his beach shorts, and turned to Frank.

There seemed to be a sudden tension in the air, not awkward or uneasy, more desperate and wanting. Frank removed his own jacket and put a hand out to Gerard, releasing the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as Gerard pulled him to his chest.

"Gerard I-"

"What, Frankie? Tell me." Gerard whispered nervous and shaking, he wasn't sure what to do anymore but he didn't want them to stop.

"I-I want you to...I want to have sex. With you." Frank said quietly, eyes wide and pleading in the glow of the moon shining through the window.

Neither spoke again for a long moment, Frank was almost afraid Gerard was going to walk out, that he'd over stepped the mark, but then Gerard was charging forward and kissing him again.

"Yes..." Gerard said breathlessly between kisses "I want that too."

After that it was all shivers and nerves, rushing through them as gently touched each other. They'd made their way over to the bed and stood by it, kissing and whispering sweet words to each other. They were terrified but, at the same time, desperate to feel each other completely.

Frank skimmed his fingers around the waistband of Gerard's shorts, tickling the skin just above as they kissed. His thumbs brushed lightly over Gerard's hip bones before dipping in the waistband and slowly pushing the shorts down. Gerard shuddered and gripped Frank's shoulders as he was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the room, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had before.

With shaking hands, Frank removed his own and pulled away to slip under the covers, watching as Gerard followed suit. They lay, side by side, gazing at each other for a minute. Gerard brought a hand to rest on Frank's bare hip and smiled softly.

"Are you sure you-"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I want this." Gerard nodded and chewed on his lip as he thought the next part through.

"How are we going to, y'know? I mean do you want to be on top or?"

"I-I'm scared..." Frank admitted shyly, his cheeks burning at his confession "But I think I want you to be top. I want to feel you..."

"Okay." Gerard breathed shakily "Okay."

It was all shaking hands and breathy moans, awkward fumbling and messy kisses. Gerard tried to open Frank up like he read online, he was always a curious soul, smothering his fingers in saliva and rubbing them over Frank's entrance until he felt the muscle relax enough to squeeze two fingers inside.

Nails dug into Gerard's shoulders as Frank gripped him tight, biting down hard on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut tight as a burning sensation spread through him. Gerard stopped with his fingers halfway inside and wrapped his spare arm around Frank's thigh, placing gentle kisses on his friend's stomach.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gerard asked quietly, brushing his thumb over Frank's sweat dampened skin "We don't have to do this-"

"Don't-I want this. Keep going, please?" Gerard nodded and stayed still a moment longer before pressing his fingers all the way inside and leaning to run his tongue curiously over Frank's erection.

Frank gasped and his eyes shot open wide, he'd never felt anything like that before. It was strange and wet but felt so good, sparking across his nerves an and swirling in amongst the pain. In a quiet moan, he asked Gerard to do it again, and groaned in appreciation as Gerard took him in his mouth and scissored his fingers.

Gerard took it slow, simply sliding his head up and down, opening Frank up as he did. He didn't want to hurt Frank, he wanted to make it as painless as possible. He wanted to make it special for them both. Frank tugged on his hair insistently and Gerard looked up, catching Frank's gaze and smiling.

"I think I'm ready."

Shifting into a comfortable position, Gerard lifted Frank's legs to his shoulders and guided himself to Frank's entrance, slowly pushing inside and moaning at the heat surrounding him. It seemed to spread like fire, rushing over his skin and dancing through his nerves. His knees began to shake and he leaned down, awkwardly kissing Frank as he made love to his best friend.

Their movements were less than graceful and neither really knew what they were doing, Gerard thrusting at a steady pace, almost robotic and far from smooth. Frank clung on to him anyway, clawing across his shoulders as Gerard buried himself inside of him.

Frank felt Gerard come first, filling him with a warm and sticky liquid, before feeling a hand wrap around his leaking cock. Gerard stroked him for a few seconds and he came hard, covering Gerard's hand and his own stomach. The whole thing wasn't exactly smooth and romantic but as they lay side by side, giggling and sharing tender kisses, they didn't care at all; it had been perfect.

They spent the rest of their summer as a couple, holding hands, kissing and hugging, and at night sharing their most tender moments in the dark where they could be completely alone. They never referred to themselves as a couple, not ever feeling the need too, but also subconsciously knowing that their time was limited.

Frank wanted them to have a forever and Gerard wanted them to have an eternity, but in Frank's mother's car on their way home from the gorgeous beach and their private guest house, they knew that forever couldn't happen.

The day they had to leave for their separate colleges was the hardest on them both, in those hazy days of their summer romance they'd come to realise exactly how they felt about each other, how they'd felt all along. The night before had been spent in the very same way that they'd spent their first night together in the same house, Frank clutching Gerard as he moved inside of him, kissing and sharing sweet words.

But outside of their houses on the morning of their departure, they cried into each other's shoulders, wishing they had more time.

Gerard pulled back, wiping the tears that had rolled down his face, and smiled down at Frank. He brushed away Frank's tears too and pressed their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. He wanted Frank to feel how much he would miss him, to feel exactly how he felt. They pulled apart, eyes closed and foreheads resting together and released broken breaths over each other's lips.

"I love you, Frankie. I'll always love you." Fresh tears forced Frank to choke on his words as he clung to Gerard tighter than before.

"I-I love you too, I don't want to leave."

"I wish we didn't have to."

They shared a final soft kiss, trying to breathe as much as each other in as possible, before their mothers pulled them apart to their seperate cars, their fingers clinging together for a last desperate touch. Watching through the back window as their cars took opposite directions, both boys felt like they'd left their hearts in the street that day.

 

Fast forward eight years and Gerard is hard at work in New York City. His art career had taken off while he was still in his final year of college and he was well known in the NYC art circuit, especially since having some of the most successful exhibitions in recent years.

His art had been referred to as heartbreaking, he'd even earned a nickname 'The loner' as all of his work seemed to surround lost love and many connected together, like a tale without an ending. It had even been frequently mentioned that he'd never been seen with someone by his side, fueling the ideas that people had developed about his pieces.

As hard as Gerard had tried to keep in touch with Frank, they'd become swamped in college work, the phone calls had stopped and the emails had eventually drawn to a close. All they had left was a rare hand written letter that was passed via their parents, and even that hadn't happened in around two years.

It was one night before summer that Gerard had received a phone call from his brother, begging him to take a break and come home to Jersey for summer. Gerard had mulled it over for a few days, debating his work load and appointments, but eventually settling on going home. He figured he was probably due a vacation.

Mikey had an ulterior motive for his invitation, it wasn't just to see his brother. You see, Mikey had become friend's with a guy named Ray amd they'd come to find they had a mutual...problem. Gerard had never gotten over Frank, he was still in love with him after eight years apart, and although he'd gone through the crazy college years, he'd never been guilty of sleeping around, and had never been in a relationship. He just couldn't do it.

So one night while at the bar with Ray, Mikey had been talking about his brother still being in love with his best friend from school. Ray had sympathized with Mikey, having a friend who was having the same problem, and generally bitching when Ray had said-

"My buddy hasn't even had sex in about six years, and even then it was a drunken fumble thst he felt guilty for! It's like his first boyfriend was his fucking soul mate or some shit. I just wish I could find the guy, maybe see if he's still feeling the same about Frankie." and Mikey had leaned forward in some sort of shock, gasping-

"Frankie? As in Frank Iero?"

And so they had begun to play around with the idea of getting the boys together, maybe they'd get some closure or maybe they'd get back what they once had. Either way, Mikey and Ray had a chance, they weren't letting it pass them by. When closing time eventually rolled around, the plan had been set, they were going to bring back the summer that the boys fell in love.

Ray had swung by Frank's place, he was living down by the beach now, having gained ownership of his grandma's house when she died. Frank would often visit her and just sit in the guest house for days, she'd decided not to take those memories away, so left her grandson the house in her will.

Frank hadn't done too bad for himself after college either, using his music degree to set up a guitar school online. Ray had helped in the venture and now they both did well in their business, teaching people via online tutorials and Skype a few times a week. They'd hired more people to teach and only did a few lessons themselves, but overall business had been booming.

Frank poured drinks for himself and Ray and talked about having some friends down for summer, Frank wasn't exactly abundant in friends because he'd been so busy right out of college setting up his online guitar school, but Ray had said he knew a couple of awesome dudes and that had somehow convinced Frank to let the whole thing happen. Ray grinned and patted Frank on the back as he asked who these dudes were anyway, he was still apprehensive about complete strangers in his home.

"I got this buddy Mikey Way and he's got a brother who's coming down from New York, his name is-"

"Gerard!" Frank gasped with wide eyes, his hands started to shake and he covered his mouth.

"Yeah, you know him?" Ray asked, hiding the knowing tone in his voice as he eyed Frank's reaction, feeling a little smug.

Frank stood, walking to the glass doors that led out onto the garden and over to the guest house. He pressed his hand against the cool glass and allowed his mind to wander back to the night they'd first kissed on the roof top. Ray walked over to Frank, filled with concern as Frank's shoulders shook and he hunched over.

"Frankie? Are you okay?" Frank turned, smiling wide with a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm going to see Gerard again."

\--*--

Gerard pulled up in front of his parents house and took a deep breath, it'd been two years since he'd been here, it just didn't feel right without the Iero's living next door. He looked at his bag on the back seat and sighed, Mikey had told him to bring shorts because they were staying with his buddy Ray down by the beach. He did thank the small mercy that his mom and dad were on vacation, it was one less headache to deal with.

He honked the horn and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting patiently for his little brother to make an appearance. His eyes itched from tiredness and he was feeling irritable so he stepped from the car and lit up a smoke, leaning his head back as he exhaled and making a firm point not to look at the sidewalk between his parents and Frank's old house.

"Gerard!" He heard his brother's voice call and he spun to see Mikey running toward him, backpack slung over his shoulder "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hey, Mikes!" Gerard laughed as his brother wrapped him in a hug and lifted him off the ground "When the fuck did you get so tall?"

"Hey, I'm Ray." a voice came from beside them and Gerard turned to see a tall guy with his hand outstretched.

"Gerard. You're driving"

 

Frank paced around the front room, wringing his hands together and glancing at the clock. It was roughly an hours drive from Gerard's mom's place, so that meant they'd be here soon. He decided to wander down to the beach and have a quick swim, clear his head before his guests, Gerard, arrived. Frank sent Ray a text, explaining where he was and telling him to make himself at home if he wasn't back, before heading off down to the beach to forget for a while.

Ray felt his phone beep and tossed it over to Gerard, asking him to read it while he drove. Gerard obliged, swiping his thumb across the screen and feeling his breath hitch in his throat. Frankie. The name said Frankie. They were going to stay with a guy named Frankie at the beach, it couldn't be, could it?

"Frankie who?" He whispered, unable to control the shaking in his voice.

"Huh?" Ray replied, faking being oblivious to what was happening "Oh, Frank Iero. I set up business with him right out of college, we own an online guitar school for people all over the world. It's pretty sweet. Why? You know him?"

Gerard dropped the phone and gazed at his hands as image after image of Frank filled his mind, taking over him and making him want to cry. He closed his eyes and lay his head back, focusing on the sound of the car engine to compose himself.

"Yeah, I used to."

Ray filled Gerard in about Frank's life in the past few years, mentioning the fact that Frank now permanently resided by the beach. He told him of the hard times he'd had after the death of his grandma and managed to slip in a mention of Frank's single life. Gerard smiled a little at that, partially hoping that Frank still felt the same way for him as he did all those years ago.

Eventually the car trundled to a halt outside of that old familiar house and Gerard wandered up the yard to the door, leaving Mikey to grab his bag. He counted the the rocks lining the side of the house before bending to pick up the fourth one, smiling as he discovered that Frank hadn't changed where he hid the spare key. Fumbling with the lock for a few moments, Gerard took a deep breath, exhaling as the key turned in the lock and let him inside.

'Nothings changed' was his immediate thought as he wandered through to the front room 'He's kept everything exactly the same'. He let his gaze skim around the room until finally he saw the guest house through the glass doors, inviting him to visit the place that still filled his dreams. Ray and Mikey simply watched as Gerard walked outside and across the yard to the guest house, not wanting to disturb him in his thoughts.

The guest house hadn't changed at all either, the same covers were on the bed and the same paint was on the walls. Even the stain where Frank had dropped his cherry soda was still there. It was like a time capsule, taking him straight back to the summer before he went to college. The summer he got the best thing that ever happened to him and had to give it away.

"I never really come in here anymore, not unless I have to" Gerard jumped at the voice behind him, recognising it immediately but noting the slightly deeper tone.

"Frankie..."


	2. Summertime: Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank begin to get to know each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted it! This is the last chapter of this (I may do an epilogue later on) so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: Prepare for cheese.

"What do you think they're doing over there, Ray?" Mikey chewed his lip nervously as he stared across to the guest house. "I mean, should we go over there?"

Ray dropped the magazine he'd been flicking through on the coffee table and joined Mikey by the window. The guys had been out there for a while, he supposed, maybe somebody should check on them. For a few moments longer he watched before taking Mikey by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

"If we're going over there, we better have a good reason for disturbing them."

Frank couldn’t peel his eyes away from Gerard as they sat opposite each other on the guest house bed. It all seemed so surreal? Gerard hadn’t changed much, at all really. The only real difference was how much stronger and tired he looked; and how unhappy he seemed. His hair was still shaggy and his face was still youthful. He was still Gerard, just much more down than Frank remembered.

“So-“Frank started nervously “How’s the whole art business? You Picasso-ing it up back in New York?” Gerard blinked and Frank held his breath. He hoped he hadn’t offended Gerard or something, that was the last thing he wanted. Suddenly Gerard laughed, it was loud and honking and Frank found himself laughing too. There he was, there was Frank’s Gerard.

“Picasso-ing it up, Jesus Christ!” Gerard managed to get out after a few minutes “I don’t do anything like Picasso did, man.”

“Hey! He’s like the only artsy dude I remember from school apart from that one guy who chopped his ear off for that chick.” Frank said with a playful pout. This only made Gerard laugh harder than before so Frank leaned forward and repeatedly punched him on the arm.

“Alright, alright! Jeez! I’m sorry for insulting your knowledge of ‘artsy dudes’, okay? But just so you know, the guy who cut his ear off was Van Gogh and I still have both of mine. See?” Gerard lifted his hair to prove his point and Frank smiled softly.

“Good to know.”

The next minute or so was filled with soft smiles and small looks. Comfortable and quiet as they soaked each other in. Frank opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly the door opened and Ray burst inside. “We made tacos!”

 

“Guitar lessons, huh?” Gerard said with a mouth full of taco shell. “I knew you’d end up doing something musical. You were always so talented, man. I honestly thought you’d end up in a band.”

“Yeah? I dunno man, music has always been everything to me. I guess I just wanted to play for a living without having to interact with people in person.” Frank caught Gerard’s eye and grinned. “Besides, you remember our motto. Right?”

“Too awesome to handle, too awesome for friends.” Frank nodded and laughed. He and Gerard had never been social butterflies. “So how’d you end up with Toro over there?”

Frank looked over to where Mikey was throwing food at his friends face, attempting to get it in his mouth. “Toro kinda just clung on like a bad smell, I had no choice but to accept him really.” 

“Hey asshole!” Toro shot from across the room. “If I recall, you and your dreads were what stunk up the joint. I had no choice but to take you in, remember?”

Gerard’s eyes opened comically wide and a shit eating grin spread wide across his face “Frankie? You had dreads?” Frank faked a shudder and smiled.

“We never talk about the dreads. That was a dark time for me and I’d rather not remember it. God, I smelled so bad.”

They talked like that for the rest of the evening, knocking back a couple of beers and making jokes. Frank learned about Gerard’s mega Goth phase in college and Gerard found out about Frank’s stoner days and it was nice. They felt like they’d never spent any time apart, that they’d always been together like before. The feelings also came bubbling back, as strong as ever and making both men desperate for each other. 

Ray yawned suddenly and stood up, shaking awake the sleeping Mikey and tugging him from the sofa. “Come on, Mikes. Bed time. Where’s everyone sleeping, Frankie?”

“Well, I guess you can put Mikey in the spare room and you have your room here.” He turned to Gerard and chewed nervously on his lower lip. “And that leaves Gerard with the option of crashing with Mikey or sleeping in the guest house.”

“He’s not sharing with me, man.” Mikey slurred sleepily. “I had enough of that shit growing up.”

Frank glanced nervously again at Gerard and was met with a smile. “It’s cool. I like the guest house. It’ll be just like old times.”

That night Gerard tossed and turned. He couldn’t sleep, not really, it just didn’t feel right being there without Frankie. Admitting defeat he shuffled back to the main house to grab a coffee, making sure to be extra quiet as he wandered inside. From what he remembered, the walls were like paper and you could hear the slightest noise all through the house. Gerard made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, leaning his elbows on the bench as he watched the black liquid drip slowly into the jug.

“Making enough for two?” Gerard jumped and banged his head on the cupboard above him. He would have been pissed if Frank hadn’t started laughing behind him and turned to give him an attempt at a glare. 

“I thought everyone was asleep.” Gerard grumbled, cracking a tiny smile at Frank.

“Couldn’t sleep. Ray snores like a damn hog after a few beers. Can’t you hear him?” Come to mention it, Gerard could hear the rumble of Ray’s nostrils and laughed lightly to himself. “Why aren’t you sleeping anyway?”

“I dunno-“Gerard confessed, shuffling his feet a little. “It just…It feels a little weird in there alone, y’know? Like, we always used to stay in there together. Is that weird?”

“Not weird. That’s why I haven’t used it I guess. It felt kinda empty.” They stared at each other for a small while, not really knowing what to say next and letting the drip of the coffee machine fill the silence. Frank was the one to speak after a minute or two, whispering gently “I’ve missed you. I missed you since the day we went to college.”

“Me too.” Gerard said quietly, turning away from Frank to pour himself a coffee. “Me too. Goodnight, Frankie.”

“Goodnight.” Frank watched Gerard walk away and sighed. He was still in love with Gerard, maybe even more than before. Fuck. Fuck.

 

The next morning felt weird. Frank and Gerard did their best to avoid eye contact and Ray and Mikey felt awkward. Obviously something had happened between the guys the night before and Ray couldn’t think of how to make it right. He cornered Mikey for a brainstorming session and they decided to take the guys to the beach. At least there they’d be forced to interact, well, that was the plan anyway. 

“I wanna go explore the caves!” Gerard announced a little too excitedly. He’d suddenly forgotten all about the night before, all he could think of was being a curious teenager again. “Come to the caves with me, Frankie!”

“Yes! Man, I haven’t been over there in years. I’ll race you dude!” Ray smiled triumphantly as he watched the two run down the other end of the beach.

“I wanna go to the caves.” Mikey whined childishly, pouting just a little. 

“Shut up, Mikes.” Ray laughed “We’ll go tomorrow.”

 

“Do you remember the time you got your foot stuck under that rock and you were convinced the tide was going to come in and you were gonna die?” Frank laughed as Gerard pulled him up onto a rock “I thought you were going to cry!”

“Shut up! That left me scarred for life dude. Literally. I still have a little scar on my foot, see?”

“Poor little Gee and his boo boo. Don’t worry, I won’t let those mean rocks get you.” 

“You protect me from the big bad rocks and I’ll help your short ass climb, sound like a fair deal to you?” Frank shoved Gerard and laughed.

“Fuck you, man. I ain’t that small!”

“Sure, whatever you say tiny.” And with that, Gerard earned another shove.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Frankie.” Gerard said when they both stopped laughing. “How come you moved to the beach? I mean, Ray told me about your grandma and everything, but how come you didn’t just sell up or whatever?”

“This place holds the best memories for me I guess. My grandma knew I loved this place and she wanted to keep the house in the family. She said that she knew I’d appreciate and take care of it, and I decided to honour her wishes. I just didn’t want to lose the place I love the most in the world too so I decided to make the permanent move here and, well, here I am.” Frank smiled fondly as he thought of his grandma. She was the only person who ever understood how frank felt.  
“I always think of this place when I’m back home. If I could relocate, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” Gerard smiled and looked at Frank, catching his eyes as the sun beat heavily down on them. “I always hoped we’d end up here forever, the beach was always our place.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes moved to Gerard’s mouth. To kiss him would be so easy and he wanted nothing more. He leaned forward, just a little, and looked up into Gerard’s eyes once again. He knew those eyes so well, every emotion that hid deep within them, he’d seen them all a million times before. The look Gerard had in them now was a look that Frank had never, and will never, forget. It was the look that he had all those years ago on the roof in the summer storm. Frank hadn’t been able to read it back then, but now he knew, it was a nervous wanting. Gerard was scared, Frank could tell, he was scared too. He couldn’t turn away now though, they were so close. With a shuddering breath, Frank closed the gap between them.

Gerard couldn’t help moaning slightly against Frank’s mouth. It was hot and soft and everything he had ever remembered and more, he just couldn’t get enough. He moved his hands to rest on Frank’s hips as their lips parted for each other and the kiss grew deeper, tongues touching delicately as they remembered each other’s taste. Gerard pulled away first, moving a hand to the back of Frank’s head and resting their foreheads together. 

“I really did miss you. I never wanted anyone else.”

“Come back to the house with me, Gerard. You’re all I’ve ever wanted and all I want right now is to feel you. Please?” Frank asked, begging almost. Gerard let his hand fall to grasp Frank’s and he began to descend the rocks again. He wasn’t letting this opportunity go. He needed to show Frank how much he loved him.

 

Frank slammed the guest house door behind them both and turned to Gerard. It felt just like that night, Gerard watching him from across the room, hoodie abandoned on the floor. Slowly they stepped to each other, Gerard immediately running a hand into Frank’s hair and pressing their lips together. It was slower this time, deeper, but so sure. They both wanted this. They’d always wanted this.

Shucking his own hoodie from his shoulders, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and moaned. It all felt like a dream, like a dream he’d had a thousand times before. But as Gerard picked him up, wrapping Frank’s legs around his waist, Frank knew it was real. It felt incredible.

“Frankie?” Gerard moaned against Frank’s throat as his lips trailed across his neck. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I’ve never been so sure in my life.” Frank lifted Gerard’s head to look in his eyes, watching for any flicker of doubt. “I want you, Gerard. You’re all I ever wanted.”

That was all Gerard needed to hear and he turned, laying himself and Frank down on the bed. Their lips met again and Gerard moaned into it, rolling his hips against Frank’s to get some sort of friction. “Fuck, Frankie. It’s...it’s been a while.”

“Yeah? How long?” Frank asked, breaking apart the kiss to look Gerard in the eyes. “I mean, I haven’t actually slept with anyone else. You’re the only one, Gerard.” Frank decided to leave out the one guy who’d groped him when he was drunk, it didn’t count. “I’m terrified but I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“You were the last person I slept with, Frankie. The last and only person I’ve ever wanted.”

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard’s once again, savouring the taste that he’d craved so badly, wanted for so long. His hands roamed slowly over Gerard’s chest, feeling how tight it had become, and under his arms to feel the taught muscles in Gerard’s back. Gerard groaned into the kiss, feeling Frank’s calloused fingers graze gently over his skin. Frank’s fingers slipped further still and slid into Gerard’s board shorts, gripping his ass and squeezing the soft cheeks. He was perfect, he’d been always been perfect. 

“How do you want to do this? I don’t mind, I just need to feel you.” Gerard asked quietly as they broke apart for breath. His fingers idly stroked through Frank’s hair as he waited for an answer, feeing the soft tendrils brush delicately across his palm and fingertips. Frank smiled softly, lips red and swollen. He’d never looked as perfect as he did in that moment, Gerard thought to himself, he’d never looked so content.

“Do you remember that night? The night on the roof? The way you lay over me, the way we kissed and held each other as we did it? I want that again. I want you to take me the way you did the night we first did it.” Gerard nodded and gently kissed the corner of Frank’s mouth. Of course he remembered that night, it was the night his entire life changed. Everything had become so clear and he’d never felt as happy as he did then. 

“Okay.” Gerard said almost inaudibly. “Except this time I want you to feel as good as I did.”

Slowly Gerard moved down Frank’s body, pressing kisses down his chest and slipping his tongue over Frank’s navel, until he finally reached Frank’s shorts and gently tugged them down. His eyes met with the sight of Frank completely exposed and he couldn’t help the shiver that tore through him, he just needed to taste every inch of Frank’s body. Catching Frank’s eyes, Gerard tentatively flicked his tongue over the head of Frank’s cock, delighting in the sharp gasp he emitted, before taking the head in his mouth. 

He’d only ever done it with Frank, he could only hope that Frank was enjoying it. But judging by the sounds Frank was making; Gerard felt reassured that he was. Gerard reached a hand up to stroke up his lover’s stomach, just wanting to feel him as he took him in further, and Frank grasped it tight. Gerard pulled himself away to watch as his fingers disappeared into Frank’s mouth, feeling his erection twitch in his shorts. With his spare hand, Gerard pushed his shorts down a little and grasped at his own dick, squeezing tightly in the hope that he wouldn’t come too soon.

Frank let go of Gerard’s hand, kissing the fingertips lightly as he did, and lay back on the bed, spreading his legs as far as they could go. Gerard swallowed roughly as he reached down, stroking a finger over Frank’s entrance before slowly pushing inside. 

“Fuck.” The word spilled from Frank’s lips a he gripped the bed sheets tight, it had been so long that he’d almost forgotten about the slight burn. Gerard hooked his finger in an attempt to find Frank’s prostate, hoping he could at least ease a little of the pain. Failing in finding it, Gerard leaned in and took Frank between his lips again, pushing in another finger as he did so.

Frank couldn’t decide which feeling was more intense, the harsh burn or the electricity of Gerard’s tongue rubbing the head of his cock. His back arched as he tried to keep his hips from moving, but he couldn’t help needing to push back and fuck himself on Gerard’s fingers.

“Gerard!” he gasped, voice wrecked and desperate. “I want to feel you now. I’m ready, fuck, I’m ready.”

Gerard pulled away his hand, rubbing his wet fingers on the sheets, and positioned himself over Frank, hooking one leg over his forearm. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Frank’s, and slowly pushed inside. He was met with a little resistance but as they kissed Frank relaxed, and Gerard managed to slide deep inside his lover.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked breathlessly, taking a moment to get used to the tight heat surrounding him. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“You could never hurt me,” Frank whispered, bumping his nose against Gerard’s. “I needed this, needed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much, Frankie.” Gerard slowly began to move his hips, thrusting slow and deep as he tried to angle his hips. Frank mewled softly beneath him, reaching up to cup Gerard’s face and reconnect their lips.  
Between kisses Gerard whispered sweet nothing and Frank suckled lightly on his neck, it was intimate and heavy, close and desperate, as they rocked together between the sheets. Gerard shifted his hips once more and Frank arched, clawing at Gerard’s back as a long moan escaped his throat. Gerard started to thrust faster, keeping to the angle he was at, as he brushed Frank’s prostate again and again. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, clinging desperately as an onslaught of pleasure filled him over and over again until, with a loud cry and his nails digging into Gerard’s shoulders, he came hard.

Gerard only lasted a minute or so more before he groaned out his lovers name and collapsed above him, spent and content. Their lips met again, slow and sweet, and for those few moments in the afterglow, they forgot they’d ever even been parted. Gerard reluctantly pulled out of Frank and moved to lay beside him, turning so they were face to face and staring straight onto each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Frankie. I always did.” Frank brought his hand up to Gerard’s cheek and smiled softly.

“I love you too, Gerard. I think I always will.”

 

Frank awoke a few hours later, wrapped in the bed sheets, completely alone. He sat up, panic setting in as he glanced around the dark room and couldn’t see Gerard or his clothes anywhere. His shorts and hoodie were gone from the floor and there didn’t seem to be any sign of him, Frank had honestly thought he was gone. That is until he heard the rain pattering against the windows and the distant thunder, and with a smile he got up from the bed. Puling on his clothes, he made his way up to the roof.

Gerard was already soaked through when Frank got up there, cupping a cigarette to prevent the rain from getting to it. He didn’t even notice frank until he sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

“Hey. I didn’t want to wake you.” Frank smiled and nuzzled Gerard’s cheek.

“I thought you were gone.” Gerard turned and smiled sadly, biting his lip as he took in Frank’s face. He looked away and took a draw from his cigarette, letting the smoke escape his lips and curl up into the sky.

“After tomorrow I will be.” Frank frowned and put his chin on his knees, hugging them against his chest. Gerard flicked away his cigarette and wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his head. “I wish I could stay. I wish I could stay with you at this beach house for the rest of our lives-“

“Then why don’t you?” Frank blurted out, turning to face Gerard. “What’s stopping you? I love you and you love me, right? Why can’t you just stay here?” 

“Frankie,” Gerard sighed, an almost defeated look etched into his features. “I have a life back in New York, a career! I can’t just walk away from that.”

Frank stared at Gerard hard, shaking his head in disbelief. He’d only just gotten Gerard back and now he had to give him up again? It wasn’t fair. Frank stumbled to his feet, slipping a little on the roof, and made his way to the ladder.

“I’m not asking you to leave your career behind. I’d never ask you to do that. You could bring your art here, Gerard. You can paint anywhere so don’t give me that shit. I can’t believe that you could tell me you love me then walk away from me again!”

Gerard clambered to his feet and reached out a hand. “Frankie, I-“

“Save it, Gerard. The only thing standing in your way is you.” Frank made his way down the ladder and started back to the main house, trying his hardest not to let Gerard see him cry. He turned and looked back up at the roof where Gerard stood watching him, “By the way, the guest house gets cold in the summer storms. The spare blankets are under the bed.”

Ray smiled as soon as Frank stepped through the door. “Hey, buddy!” Frank looked up, tears brimming his eyes and shook his head. 

“Don’t. This weekend was a lousy idea. He shouldn’t have come back.” Frank walked straight to the stairs and Ray just watched, confused but guilty.

 

The next morning when Frank awoke, Gerard was gone. Mikey was confused and pissed that his brother had just bailed without a single word. Apparently he’d disappeared in the night, leaving Mikey and Ray behind to simply guess what had gone on. Frank just felt sick and heart broken, he couldn’t believe that he’d lost Gerard again. The last thing he wanted was to face questions about why Gerard could have left, about what had happened between them. He simply announced that he was going for a swim and walked out the door, straight past the guest house and onto the beach. It was always quiet after a storm, everybody staying in until the sun had dried the sand, but Frank and Gerard always hit the beach then. It felt like it was their own private place for a while. 

Frank didn’t swim. He wasn’t even wearing shorts. He just sat, staring out at the water, trying to forget everything that had happened. He’d believed Gerard when he said he still loved him, he’d believed every damn word he said. No, it couldn’t have been a lie. Gerard would never lie to him, he’d never lie to anyone. It sure felt like it though.

He’d sat there an hour, maybe two, when he heard Ray and Mikey approaching behind him. Mikey was still ranting about Gerard and Ray was telling him a swim would clear his head. Frank couldn’t face being around them, he didn’t want their questions of pitiful looks, so he just headed back to the house, ignoring Ray when he spoke.

Frank didn’t head to the main house. Instead he walked into the guest one and looked around, looking at the soda stain on the carpet and all the photos on the walls. It’d been years since he looked at those, each and every one of them an image of Gerard and himself. He laughed a little as he scanned over them, memory after memory flooding back, until he reached the last one. It was a picture of himself and Gerard up on the roof, Frank hadn’t even known his grandma had taken it. Apparently she’d looked out of the window and saw them both, snapping a picture at the moment their lips had first touched. His grandma had been so happy that summer, she said she’d known about himself and Gerard before they even knew.

Frank couldn’t hold it back anymore and collapsed on the floor, asking himself over and over why he didn’t stay. He didn’t have an answer, he just couldn’t understand. Slowly he made his way to the bed and lay down, eventually crying himself to sleep.

 

It was dark when he next woke, a gentle hand shaking him from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching as he turned to see which body the hand belonged to. Gerard sat smiling at him, still wearing the same hoodie and board shorts from the night before.

“Gerard? I thought you were-“Gerard leaned in and kissed frank, soft and deep, barely giving frank time to catch his breath.

“I had some stuff to do. I had to pack up my stuff and organise a few things. The rest of my shit should be here tomorrow.” Frank didn’t even try to stop the smile breaking over his face.

“You mean you’re staying? You’re going to stay with me?”

“I can paint and sell my art anywhere, Frankie, I just couldn’t lose you again.” Frank grinned and pulled Gerard into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as they both fell onto the, mattress laughing.

“I’m never letting you go again, Gerard. I love you, I’ll always love you, and I always did.” Gerard smiled and ran a hand into Frank’s hair.  
“I love you too.” And as Gerard kissed Frank in the dimly lit room of the guest house, he knew his life in New York didn’t matter. At that moment, he was right where he was supposed to be. Right where he’d always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was cheesy.


End file.
